


Strawberry Milkshake

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, IchiRuki smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, somewhat dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Central 46 is making Rukia nervous. She needs to get at least some of her power back from Ichigo before they start to ask any questions. However, he isn’t strong enough. Training isn’t cutting it. Hollow slaying isn’t neither..She just has to suck it out of him.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Strawberry Milkshake

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek while messing with her Hollow Tracker. Urahara waved off her complaints of the thing not working properly, saying she did something wrong in it's settings.

There was no use, the thing was junk.

He didn’t even nodge a little as it shattered on the floor. Just remained sipping his warm drink. "My, someone has their panties in a twist, that was a good product."

"Imprecise. You gave me shit again."

Gray eyes widen. He's never heard Rukia curse or be so upset over something so trivial.

"You okay there, Kuchiki? I get the feeling this isn't about a cellphone."

Jinta and Ururu try to enter with new tea, the blonde man waves them off quietly. He knows Rukia won't let go of her armor so easily but the way she looked made him a little hopeful. Once the doors were closed and they were alone, he sat closer.

"Ichigo needs to get stronger so I can get my powers back. My brother sent Renji to warn us. He said if Central 46 gets suspicious, he would..take matters into his own hands." The idea of Ichigo Kurosaki getting hurt on her behalf, it shook her to her core. Suddenly Rukia being so upset over a Hollow Tracker made sense to Kisuke. She needs Ichigo to kill more of them in hopes the transfer will be successful because he'll be more powerful. In his current state he would die.

However..

He already knew how everything was going to play out.

They would be just fine in the end.

Hat n' Clogs smirks to himself.

"Rukia, what if I told you there was a way to take your power back without hurting Ichigo's body at all? In fact, it would make him feel _good_."

Violet eyes sparkled, her mood instantly lifted. "There is?"

**xxxx**

_'If you don't let her, I will.'_

Ichigo shook his head. The hollow inside was threatening him. Every time he tried to speak up and tell the hopeful soul reaper that what Urahara suggested was NOT gonna happen, the hollow spirit inside him held his tongue.

What was Ichigo to do? Rukia came home and suddenly asked Ichigo to sit on his bed. She was so proud, so confident what she was about to say would solve all their problems.

Then the raven haired soul reaper asked him what a _blowjob_ was.

His spirit almost left his body!

She went on about how Kisuke told her to ask and how whatever 'cum' was would have essences of her spiritual pressure.

He wanted to kick sense into her. Urahara was trying to take advantage of her. He was NOT about to take advantage of her. But.. everytime he tried to explain that blowjobs were just a sexual act, he found himself choked up. Like his voice was suddenly gone.

Ichigo was staggered, clueless as to what was going on until he heard _his_ voice in his head.

The hollow.

' _Let's cum in her mouth and give her what she wants. You know you want to._ '

"Shit!" Ichigo grunts, holding his head. _Hey, I can talk._ He realizes. Rukia just stares, sat on her knees in-front of him. He thinks for a long moment, suddenly out of the blue frozen gazed at her small breast. He can see the pink chappy bra shining through her white school shirt and his mind wanders. _No_. _What the hell am I doing_? He denies, shaking his head once more. That was the hollow doing that.

Right?

"Ichigo. I won't ask again if you feel as though it's useless. I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want. But this is.. to protect you, from my brother, from soul society,"

He wanted to fucking yell. Sucking his dick wasn't gonna protect anyone! Urahara Kisuke was fucking with her! Why couldn't she understand? How did she not know what blowjobs were?!

But Ichigo couldn't speak up if it had to do with stopping her. The hollow inside wouldn't allow it, he could only say anything else. He cursed Urahara, not realizing what he had done.

How could they even see eachother after this? Him and Rukia? It would be so awkward!

_'She doesn't even know what it is. It won't be awkward you pussy. What's a matter, would you be more eager if Renji was the one who wanted your dick?'_

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Ichigo yelled and Rukia's expression changed. Her arms crossed, she had no idea her substitute was that angry.

He made a face at her. "No - not you .."

"Who then, Ichigo?" She was clueless. Was he talking to someone else..?

He didn't have anywhere to go to clear his mind. His gaze just went to the soul reaper on the ground, who looked so defeated. What a moron. She really felt like doing .. _that_..would solve their problem. Hot amber eyes found their old place at her small chest. The collar and red bow not blocking down her skin. He pictured how she'd feel having her tiny tits sucked, how red her face would look and how pleading her voice would sound. He pictured how she would look with his cock down her throat and if she would feel any stronger..

"Wait, you'll do it!?" She was so excited. It shook him out of his dirty daydream. Wait, what was she talking abou–

Brown eyes left her and followed where that violet gaze was instead.

His hard on.

The substitute's cheeks flushed. It wasn't a small tent either, it was standing in all it's glory! He was so embarrassed!

"Urahara mentioned when the host was ready to transfer the spiritual energy, his penis would become stiff, look how large and stiff you've become! Just like your sword, Ichigo. You're full of my power and your own, bursting with it." She looked so proud.

He swallowed, harshly. The hollow went quiet too.

Maybe he could actually say what he wanted to now, put some sense into Rukia and then avoid her for a few damn years. Perhaps he gained control of his body again –

"..Wo _ah –! W - w_ ait! _Uhh ahmsm_ –" Her wet tongue drags across his clothed crotch from the bottom to the top. His stomach caves in as he bends a little forward, his brows furrow in the feeling foreign to his body as she holds on to the back of his knees.

"This doesn't seem too bad, Ichigo what were you upset about?" She does it again, swirling circles on a wet spot her spit formed at the top before moving on to the side.

His expression is alternating as he swallows what moisture is left in his mouth. It feels so.. _good_ , he doesn't want her to stop. His hands open palmed were at his sides pushing down the bed, but suddenly his right fist found it's way to the top of Rukia's head.

"Wait –" He cut her off, missing her wet intrusion as he unzipped. The idea of her having his actual dick in her warm mouth making him impatient. His mind ran in circles, what was he doing? Was this the hollow?

He didn't feel like it was the hollow..

One irritated cock sprung upwards toward the female soul reaper. Her eyes sparkled. It looked so intimidating! Respectfully folding her hands on her lap she waited for Ichigo's guidance.

But he didn't give any, he suddenly grabbed hold of himself and rubbed his pink head against her pink lips. Her head tilted but she trusted him, so confident this was all going to work out. Her substitute's breathing got harder and his heartbeat went a little faster. Urahara mentioned it would make him feel good, but the teen seemed to be..having a hard time? His expression looked..dazed?

Ichigo had never experienced such sensations, pleasure hijacking his expression as he slid into Rukia's wet mouth.

"Suck." He whispered, locking out any doubt or voice of possible reason. He wanted to fuck her mouth. It was insane – no – _perfect_. So much better, a million fucking times better than his own hand as his cock withheld her suction. "Fu _ck_.." He breathes, opening his eyes to fully enjoy the experience. "Move your head - a little, go downwards too – s _shit_.. Like _that Rukia_..yeah.."

Her eyes are closed like shes enjoying it as much as he is. He motions for her hand to meet his and she listens, letting him place her palm to cup his balls. "Will this - help?" She says, letting go of the veiny appendage in her mouth.

He just nods, moving his hips and holding her head still to get back in. She massages them, watching Ichigo's half lidden eyes as she bobs her head to take more of him. He mutters her name in such a way she feels something wet pooling in her underwear. It puzzles the soul reaper but she continues. The gigai she had always confused her.

Rukia so far enjoyed the transfer's process. Her mouth being so full felt so good and even though she would not admit, having Ichigo hold her in place made her feel good too. But the most bizarre thing was..she had no idea how much she loved the taste of his cock!

It was actually happening, Ichigo Kurosaki was fucking Rukia Kuchiki's mouth. He couldn't help but move his hips in motion with her, completely stunned as he hit the back of her throat. No gag reflex? Her gigai apparently didn't have one.."Rukia.. you're - you're doing _really_ good."

No, it felt dirty. She didn't know what she was doing or how it was making Ichigo feel. She thought this was going to save him..

This was wrong..

"Rukia..wait, wait.."

Big doe eyes blink as she lets him slip out, her delicate right hand suddenly warming up his dick instead. She didn't know why she just had to feel it. Ichigo feels heat again pooling in his stomach and has to stop himself from moving in her hand. _Wait_. He realizes. He was able to stop her. The hollow didn't have control of him.

Was that a good thing, or did that mean a bad thing?

"Rukia.. what he said w-"

Suddenly she's sucking on his balls and working her hand on his dick and he can't help but moan, actually moan as his hand returns to her hair after moving that bang from her eyes, "Don't stop.." The substitute groans, his grip getting a little painful for the soul reaper. She leaves the squishy tissue and returns to suck his tasty cock, still incorporating both hands one on his dick and the other on his balls.

"Fuck, _I'm cumming._.!"

Before she knew it the teen finally gave her what she wanted, filling her mouth and throat with hot, thick sticky semen. His chest rises and falls, his body jerks toward her and he mutters her name a few times mixed with alternating curses. Each lazy and strong pump he had left squirting more of his seed down her sore throat, earning more sounds from her that sounded like she was drinking the most delicious milkshake.

Her head bobs as she sucks everything out of him, causing the substitute to almost fucking faint.

She

wouldn't

fucking

stop.

He had to pull away, his body jerking ever so slightly as the sensitivity hurt more than it felt good. She really did take it all, as his appendage was clean as a fucking whistle.

 _Wow_. He was sort..impressed?

And turned on she swallowed it all,

"Ichigo..that was..amazing! It tasted so salty and sweet, I never had anything like that, how do you produce that?"

He shly looks off to the side, zipping himself back up, still trying to recover as he scratches the back of his neck. He didn't answer, how could he!? The bitchy shinigami that's been plaguing his life for 3 months who he sort of.. has a thing for is telling him she likes the taste of his cum!

He found a little on his finger tips and something possessed him to spread it on her lips. The knot in his stomach and feeling around his chest tightened once more as she delightedly licked it up, even sucking on his finger to get any leftover taste.

_Fuck._

He then watched as she phoned Urahara, still licking his fingers while she spoke of the _good news._

Wait, what?

"Correct! It worked! I can feel some of my power returned to me," Rukia smiles up at him. "It's barely there, but it's there. I'll have to do this many more times but I'm so glad it was successful!"

Ichigo was shit faced.

_'I had nothing to do with that. Enjoy yourself king?'_

The hollow suddenly mocks him and Ichigo tells him to fuck off.

**xxxx**

The next week was..

Interesting.

He was starting to think she was doing it more for herself than him. She couldn't hide her obsession with his taste and he wasn't even complaining. It was so damn hot watching her fawn over it.

The first few days she would respect his school hours, then by the end of the fourth day, they were up on the school's roof doing it.

She'd moan his name waiting for him to finish jerking off, laying her head on his thigh as he towered over her kneeling frame. His finish was so close and she could almost taste it, sucking on her two first fingers in _anticipation_.

"Open that fucking mouth," He groans, bending his knees a bit and positioning himself more center to her face. "Fuck yeah.." His load doesn't fail to find it's target, perfectly finding refuge in his soul reapers hungry gaping mouth. A bit draws down her cheek and left eye, even falling down her chin and staining her school top. Ichigo feels so damn good. He feels even better as her mouth envelopes the tip of him, making it more entrusting that his seed would find her throat and down her belly.

He liked – no, _loved_ the sounds she made when she finally got his cum, or as she liked to say in front of others to hide the fact, _strawberry milkshake._

The whole week had felt like a wetdream. He never thought his body could be so..handled in such a way. So taken care of. It felt so incredibly good to he sucked over and over again. It was almost bittersweet, the idea of her getting her power back all the way and leaving.. But he would enjoy what he had for now.

The more time went on however, Renji eventually told her Central 46 was fine..

But..Rukia insisted upon more cum.

And more.

And _more._

One night Ichigo had crashed at Uryū Ishida's place, Chad was there too. The recent influx of hollows needed work from all of them. After the whole day of hollow slaying, they all couldn't help but knock out on the couches in the front living room.

Ichigo had woken up 2 hours early for school. He felt so good, his hips were moving on their own. His eyes stood relaxingly closed as his sore body was tended to. He could feel fresh bandages on his arms, the leftover sting from the disinfection medicine. His arms were spread out, laying upon the frame of the couch he sat on, suddenly gripping the fabric harsher.

As his mind started to wake to he also could hear little slurping sounds, delighted sounds coming below him.

_Oh shit._

His eyes shot open to witness Rukia sucking him off again, while in the presence of sleeping friends! Ishida was on the other side of him!

He could only remain mute, waiting for her to finish him off. Her eyes finally opened and it was as if she was mocking him, knowing he couldn't dispute what she was doing.

The only sounds Ichigo could make was soft groans, trying desperately to not stir in his seat to alert anyone. This was crossing a line. _Damn Rukia! C'mon. But fuck - it felt so damn good._ He placed both hands on each side of her head, telling her to be quiet as he tested out her non-existent gag reflex.

With a few deep plunges and holding himself down her throat, Rukia had a strawberry milkshake made just for her.

Ichigo had his own cum slut.

The rest of the day went easier. No one had known Ichigo busted a nut inside Uryū's damn house..

**xxxx**

It wasn't long before Rukia let Ichigo start to touch her. He said it would help him get even harder and she understood. Although honestly, Rukia didn't quite get how him sucking on her nipples helped, she just wanted to pay him back for all he agreed to.

Plus..

She sort of liked it.

Her breast were small enough that he had one entirely in his mouth at a time and it felt really good. He would even do it if she wasn't sucking him off before or after. At one point she wondered if perhaps he thought milk would come out, because he seemed so determined.

" _Ichi_ – Ichi _go_.." Her voice was so soft and weak.

He couldn't fucking take it.

She didn't think it was a sexual thing.

Would she think this was a romantic thing?

His bed creaks as his lips crash against her's and he's surprised at the way she kisses him harder. She knew what that was, she wanted it too.

He grinds against her wet spot between her thighs and his fingers travel to investigate. She mutters his name again, more harshly as he flips her skirt up and slips one digit in through the side of her underwear.

Even her lips were slick.

"Fuck, you're so damn wet, Rukia."

Her thighs squeeze at his hand and he takes it as a invitation to play with her swollen pink clit. Her pussy coats his hand with sticky goo'ness that makes his cock hard.

She gasps, never feeling such sensations. It suddenly gets so hot she wishes Ichigo would of just took her whole top off instead of just unbuttoning it. Her bare chest and stomach still aren't getting enough air to cool her off.

His two first fingers work at her knot, circling her sensitivity until Rukia arches her back and moans sweet nothings.

"That feel good?"

His hot voice warms the shell of her ear and she can't fathom it anymore. They kiss long and hard as he plays with her desperate pussy, only breaking away when Rukia weakly looks into his eyes,

"Please..Ichigo, can you make me feel even better?"

He doesn't need to think about it. Before she knows it he's placing sweet kisses down her jaw and neck, over pink small nipples and down her tight abdomen. Her breathing is getting a little more difficult and her chest is rising and falling differently than before. She realizes this is what Ichigo always felt like and didn't wonder why it felt so good anymore.

Her ruined underwear sat between her ankles and her skirt joined too. She was bare, her womanhood waited to be handled with, blushing pink at the helper.

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't waste any time, locking eyes with the raven haired beauty as his tongue cleaned up the mess he made. He teased Rukia, one slow long lick on each lip. She pouts. Fine, he'll stop. She rewards him with a sugar rich moan as he licks from the bottom up, kissing her clit at the end. She tasted so sweet, sweeter than he thought a cunt could. He fucked her barely torn hole with his fat tongue, watching his soul reaper squirm and beg. That delicate hand in his hair tangling even harsher. His own stood gripping her waist as the other held her lips wide for him to eat out. His chin and lips were slick with her heat and he didn't wanna have it any other way. Ichigo could only fit one finger inside her and he curled it upwards, trying to get her to beg.

Not ever feeling such a intrusion, it didn't take long.

"Oh Ichigo.. please, _please_ don't stop..!"

His hard cock twitched at her whisper, he wasn't going to let her down.

His mouth focused on her clit, licking and sucking in alternating cycles, but he could tell she preferred the latter. The suction of his wet lips got stronger and harsher, suddenly gaining Rukia's full attention as she sat upwards, holding the back of his head to fucking ride his mouth. Her hips gyrated toward him, moaning loud, _over and over_ and he never felt so damn hard.

She was fucking riding his mouth!

"Oh, Yes! Yes Ichigo, eat my pussy even harder!"

The whole world came crashing down and burst inside her body, especially her lower body. Rukia's grip on Ichigo's hair weakened but remained as she laid down, still not recovering from her intense orgasm. It still was shaking her core and Ichigo remained licking up the fluids that leaked down her legs and her gaping tiny hole. His name spilled from her lips over and over again. She whimpered at the sensitivity and loved it at the same time. It took a few minutes for her breathing to return to normal and her body to stop randomly twitching, the strawberry blush never weakening on her cheeks.

He leaned over her now, his breath not back to normal neither.

"You think I'm stronger yet?"

She smirked. "Yes. But..I don't want this to end." Her expression weakens.

He kisses her, that bittersweet feeling returning. After the power transfer, what was left?

"Then..stay, with me, this is your home." He says in between kisses.

She stays silent for a moment. She knows her answer. But Rukia seals it in a kiss and a soft smile. Ichigo returns the favor.

"You're right.. I don't think Soul Society has _Strawberry Milkshakes_."

He laughs. "No, they don't."


End file.
